


Restarting

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Series: Heaven Roadhouse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Heaven, Heaven Roadhouse, Post-Episode: s08e19 Taxi Driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby finally makes it to Heaven once Sam gets him out of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restarting

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys my last fic of the year! I hope you enjoy it and happy new year!
> 
> This takes place before Remaking but after Reuniting and Reconnecting. I'll probably put them in chronological order someday.

After his stint as a ghost and his time in hell, Bobby was glad to finally make it to heaven. Or at least, that’s where he guessed he was. He saw his wife again, but she didn’t interact with him. It was just a loop, no different than when he was stuck in his head trying to outrun that reaper. 

Then one day it was different. A man in a mullet who seemed vaguely familiar popped out of his front door, interrupting Bobby’s memory of the night before the boys and the Harvelles went to try to shoot Lucifer. Even if it went horribly wrong the next day, Bobby remembered that day well. Plus in heaven he didn’t have to stay in the wheelchair. But right now he was more concerned with the man who’d just appeared in the memory who definitely wasn’t there before. 

The man with a mullet looked around and nodded when he saw the Harvelles and Winchesters. “Looks like I got the right place.” He then turned to Bobby. “You must be Bobby Singer. I think we met at the Roadhouse before; the name’s Ash.”

It clicked why the man looked familiar then. “That’s right. You were always there for a while before it burned down.”

Ash nodded. “Yep. Got caught in the fire and woke up in a Roadhouse up here. Since then I’ve figured out how this place worked and now I’m getting the gang back together. And getting a few fresh faces. Want to see?”

Bobby looked around. Sure, he had versions of the people he knew here, but not the real deal. It might be good to see some old faces. The real versions at least. “Sure.”

“Sweet.” Ash nodded, then pulled out a piece of chalk and drew a sigil on the door. He opened it up and gestured for Bobby to follow though. “Right this way.

_________

Bobby followed Ash through and was only a little surprised to see an accurate replica of the Roadhouse with familiar faces inside. He recognized the Harvelles when he saw them, and Ellen was talking with a blonde woman who Bobby assumed was Mary Winchester based on the descriptions of her and brief glimpses of pictures of her he’d gotten after years with the Winchesters. He stopped on a familiar but not friendly face: John Winchester.

“How the hell did you get in here?!” He glared at John, who began to tense and look angry at the other’s presence.

“Hey! I saved people! And I did the best I could for my family.” John glared right back, voice rising a little.

“The best you could?” Bobby let out an angry laugh. “You ruined your boys’ lives!” 

John and Bobby had been getting closer and now were only a few feet apart, both ready for a fight, when the blonde woman who had been talking to Ellen stepped between them. “Woah boys, calm down.” She turned to John. “Honey, we’ve been through this. Everyone thinks you were a horrible father because although you thought you were doing the best you could by training the boys, you also had some major issues and raised my boys as hunters starting far too young.” John looked a little ashamed then and looked away. Mary turned towards Bobby and held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Mary Winchester; you may have heard of me since it seems like you knew John and the boys.” 

Bobby nodded and shook her hand. “Bobby Singer.” When a look of recognition passed through her eyes as they let go of each other’s hands, Bobby got confused. “It seems like you’re heard of me as well.” 

Mary nodded. “Only good things, I assure you. Ellen says you were a great hunter and one hell of a researcher. Said you took good care of my boys too.” She smiled. “Thanks for that.”

Bobby smiled back. “No problem. They’re a pair of idjits, but they’re good kids.”

“Any news on them?” Mary looked a little hopeful. 

Bobby shook his head. “I haven’t really seen them in a while. The King of Hell decided to kidnap my soul for a while after I passed on and Sam just got me out.” He thought for a moment. “Sam’s doing trials to close the Gates of Hell.”

Mary’s brows shot up in surprise. “There’s a way to close hell?” After a moment she spoke again, still surprised. “And Sammy’s doing it?”

Bobby laughed for a moment, but stopped when he saw Mary’s confused look. “Sorry, I just haven’t heard anyone but Dean call him that for years. But he is trying to close the gates. Seems like whenever there’s something going on those two end up in the middle of it. Well, three if you count their angel friend.”

“Castiel?” Mary smiled at the name and it was Bobby’s turn to look surprised. Mary picked up on his confusion and explained. “He’s stopped by a few times. It is a bit easier for angels to get around up here.” She paused for a moment. “He seems like he really cares about the boys.”

Bobby nodded. “He does. He sticks around even when things go bad. And those boys get into trouble more often than any other hunters I know.”

Mary sighed. “So I’ve heard.” She looked over to where John was sulking at a corner booth and to where the Harvelles and Ash were talking at the bar. “Want to get a drink and keep talking? Maybe John will even come over once he’s calmed down and actually willing to talk instead of argue.”

Bobby nodded. “That sounds good.”

_________

After talking for a while and getting interrupted a few times as Ash brought more people in and everyone spent time catching up, Bobby turned back to Mary. “So how did John get in here? I know he’s your husband and the father of your kids and you must have different memories of him, but by the time I met him he mainly had a reputation of being a hunter and borderline ruthless. After years of seeing how he treated those boys I nearly shot him myself. How is he here?” The man in question was busy talking to a man who Bobby thinks was named Henry who was also a Winchester, John’s dad if he remembered the introductions right.

Mary sighed and took a sip of her drink. “Even back then it wasn’t always good. When we first got together things were great but after the kids were born we grew apart. I heard John did some good things later though. He did sell his soul for Dean, and he did save some people.”

Bobby nodded. “I knew that much. I was alive for it, Mary. Does it really outweigh the rest?”

She set down her drink and turned to Bobby. “There is one other thing. Did Dean, Sam, or Cas ever mention a trip to the past to save me and John from an angel named Anna?”

He thought for a moment then shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t remember.”

The female hunter leaned against the bar they were sitting at. “Well according to Cas, who heard this from Dean and also remembered something from angel radio from years back, John let Michael use him as a vessel back then. It was only for a short time and Michael wiped our memories of it, but apparently angel vessels get a free pass up to Heaven.”

Bobby snorted. “Well, that’s one way to earn your ticket upstairs. I always wondered what happened to him after we saw him get out of hell. I guess that brief stint as a vessel paid off.”

Mary nodded. “Seems like it.”

After that they moved on other topics, and eventually went their separate ways to catch up with other people. But both of them felt like they’d made a new friend that day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, Bobby asks Ash to find Karen and he does. She becomes friends with Ellen and Mary. Also I really think Bobby and Mary would be friends.
> 
> Ok guys let me know what you think! Come and visit me at my tumblr if you want (that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com) too.  
> And if you're wondering when my next fic will be up, you'll have to wait til next year.
> 
> (Yeah I like cheesy jokes. Gotta make them when you can.)


End file.
